Double-Crossed
by shay and sara
Summary: "Maximum Ride wasn't planning on this, but she wasn't about to let such an opportunity get by, and so she decided-she'd double-cross him." When the biggest player (and Max's worst enemy) decides to ask her out, she doesn't take it as it is-she gets revenge. It's working-against pretty much all odds. Oh, don't forget-it's working on her too-and she knows it all too well. 10000x FAX!


**Double-Crossed Ch.1 **

**Summary : Maximum Ride wasn't planning on this. But she wasn't about to let such an opportunity get by, and so she decided-she'd double-cross him. When the biggest player (and Max's worst enemy) decides to ask her out, she doesn't take it as it is-she gets revenge. **

**A/N : Hiiiii I'm pretty much not new on fanfiction. I've had like, infinite accounts, and this is my final and best, I swear. =)**

She was in math class, half-asleep, bored. Matrices were the least of her worries, she was busy fuming over the fact that _he was in her class._

Since their fight in fourth grade, Max had made sure that he wasn't in any of her classes. She'd switched them, failed one class she'd had previously, or thought of creative ways to get switched out. And it had worked, she hadn't seen a drop of him.

Well, except for the hallways, and lunch, where he was rarely scarce. Either way, it was going well-even in freshman year. Sophomore year, the counselors had switched-and so had her plans. She couldn't switch out of any class, no matter what wack-out excuses she found.

He was sitting there, tapping his pencil across the desk, staring at different girls across the room. _What else would a player do_, Max thought bitterly, and shifted in her seat. He heard her, and glanced back. His smile grew to reveal white teeth, and Max glared hard at him.

He just flashed her one more smile before turning back towards his desk. She could see him hunching over, just like he used to.

_"And in that case, we can prove…" Max's teacher droned on, but Max wasn't paying attention. She was reading the note he had passed to her._

_When she finished reading it, she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and scribbled down an agreement. Mrs. Brown _was_ boring. _

_She passed the note up to her best friend, extending her arm. He silently grabbed it, and hunched over his desk, writing a response._

Max snapped out of her memories to see, perfectly on her desk, a piece of crisp, white paper.

She sighed inside, got up, and threw away the note. After what he'd said to her? She wasn't going to open that note at all.

Pretending to look out of the window, she saw him writing again. Luckily, the bell rang and she was able to escape to her locker before he could pass another note.

The hallways were crowded, but Max was lucky enough to have gotten out first. Her locker was right near the class, and somewhat unfortunately, near her arch nemesis' sister and her best friend, Caitlyn and Dylan.

Fortunately, Caitlyn and Dylan, although being a part of _his_ very own popular group, were both friends with Max and not entirely bitchy assholes.

Only Caitlyn was there, she spared Max a glance, and then did a double take, shutting her locker. "What happened?"

Max sighed. Although, again, Caitlyn was technically completely and utterly the closest thing to _him_, she was actually one of Max's good friends.

"Isawyourbrother," Max muttered, shoving a book into her own locker, trying to lighten the load on her backpack.

"Hmmm," Caitlyn said, hefting her backpack onto her shoulders and pushing her hair away from her face. "He did say he was taking math this semester. Strange, you did too."

Max groaned. "I hate you," she said, only really half-joking.

"No, you hate my brother!" Caitlyn said, walking into the mob of people. Max sighed, and, after debating whether to wait for Iggy, left to the cafeteria.

Of course, this was her worst day (aside from the very last day of fourth grade), and so she ran into him as she was going into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Max," he said, giving the killer half smile.

Max felt her senses sharpen and her adrenaline kick in. "You'd better stop bothering me, _Nicholas._"

"Don't you mean Fang?"

**I am horrible. I gave you the ultimate cliché. Hahaha. Whateeeeever. I hope I'll update soon. Probably on Saturday or something because I have something tomorrow all night (sucks for me, Friday nights though)**

**You're an awesome person with awesome brain power. I believe in you. Seriously.**

**But you know, reviews are accepted. ^.^**

**Ohhhh...yeah...this is written by Sara. **


End file.
